emilie_autumnfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchant Clothing
Enchant Clothing & Costume was a clothing store owned by Janice L., Emilie Autumn's mother, from 2000 to 2001. Autumn modeled for the clothing line and Enchant C&C was one of her first musical sponsors. The website is partially functional at it's live address. A portion of the site can be seen on the Internet Archive, but many of the images were not saved. About the Business The "Products and Services" page listed the following in 2001: : At Enchant, costume designer Jan redacted presents her premiere line of top-quality merchandise in both custom and ready-to-wear. We will offer handcrafted jewelry and accessories to complete your fantasy ensemble. We will also be adding a gallery of one-of-a-kind items which will be available for purchase. We will be updating constantly so please bookmark this site. Two websites served as hosts for Enchant C&C, both with very different designs and product lists (though we count both as one). One is the tripod-hosted site, which seems to be the earliest incarnation (enchant.costume.tripod.com) the hosted a majority of clothing pieces. The second one, http://www.enchantcostume.com, hosted only Ruffs, Cuffs, and Power Cords. The secondary website also published Issues of an online discussion page called "Ruff Times." No Issues (if any were published) have been archived. The buisness was located out of Malibu, CA, USA. Products ' ' Fantasy *Products unknown Period *Victorian Bustle Skirt ($120-$195) *Elizabethan Pastoral Costume *Elizabethan Shirt w/ Spanish Blackwork ($250) *Pre-Raphaelite Nightgown *Camisole ($50) *Gown *Under-Corset Gown Gothic *Gothic Glam Cape *Long Vamp Skirt *Elizabethan Gothic Ruff ($45) *PVC Gloves w/ Lace *Elizabethan Vamp Corselet ($260) *Cotten Gauze Undershirt *Elizabethan Shirt w/ Spanish Blackwork ($250) *Baroque Shirt w/ Lace and Stocktie *Velvet Breeches ($50-$60) Corsetry *Elizabethan Neglige Corset ($300) *Elizabethan Veggie Leather Corset *Elizabethan Corset Vest ($300) *Victorian Corset ($400) *Elizabethan Vamp Corset ($260) Accessories: Ruffs *White Ruff w/ Tiny Pearls ($100) *Plain Cotton Ruff ($95) *Lace Ruff w/ Embroidered Pearls ($100) *Lace Ruff w/ Embroidered Cut Beads ($120) *Black Lace Ruff ($45) *Oberon Ruff ($80) *Antoinette Ruff ($35) Accessories: Cuffs *Lace Ruff w/ Ebroidered Cut Beads ($55) Accessories: Capes *Gothic Glam Cape ' Accessories: Ruffs #2' *Kenya Ruff ($95) *Iago Ruff ($75) *Desdemona Ruff ($85) *Margaret Ruff ($60) *Gallois Ruff ($45) *Madera Ruff ($70) *Pinctada Ruff *Aristocrat Ruff ($90) *Bonnie Ruff ($25) *Oberon Ruff ($70) *Savica Ruff *Hudson Ruff ($45) *Henslowe Ruff ($55) *Marion Ruff ($40) *Constancia Ruff ($80) *Petroushka Ruff ($45) *Jane Ruff ($70) *Mariah Ruff ($55) *Elaine Ruff ($60) *Wobash Ruff *Isabelle Ruff ($75) *Frau Dinghen Ruff *A. Turner Ruff ($65) *Sneer Ruff *Raleigh Ruff Accessories: Cuffs #2 *Raleigh Cuff Power Cords *"Enchant" (mult-color) *Red *Orange *Yellow *Green *Blue *Indigo This list is incomplete, gathered from the Internet Archives record of the website, which is not fully functional. The prices are listed next to the item if the item page could be accessed. About the Products Not much is known about all the products that Enchant C&C sold. Many of the images are lost and some descriptions are not accessable. Here is what can be found. 'Power Cords: '''Hand twisted and dyed tasselled ropes made for wearing as charms attached to the wrist, belt, neck, or anywhere you need a reminder of your inner powers. Power Cords are also made to be used as Ruff Ties. Power Cords come singly or in pairs, the singles measuring 36" each and the pairs measuring 18" each. each hand-crafted cord is infused with particular attributes and associations, designed to be as magical as it is beautiful. '''Victorian Corset: '''Based on Autumn's modeling photos for Enchant C&C, this corset is one design she kept for herself. You can see it in later photos of Emilie out partying in Chicago with Lady Parasyte and friends, which were once posted in her Journal Entries. Sponsorship On a page entitled, "Who is that Model?", Enchant C&C advertised their sponsorship for Emilie Autumn. This text is from a screenshot of the page in early 2001. : ''Dear visitors to Enchant Clothing & Costume, : We have received so many e-mails asking about our Enchant model that we felt it was time to give you a little official info. : The Enchant model is Emilie Autumn, a young rock singer/songwriter/violinist. She looks so comfortable in these clothes because she wears them all them time - Enchant C & C is one of her sponsors. : Emilie will be releasing an album late in 2000 called, coincidentally, "Enchant" on the Seraph Records label. We strongly encourage you to check out her official label site at www.emilieautumn.com where you can find her bio, faq, photo gallery, and preview songs from the new album. Emilie is expected to make a big splash in 2001, with the release of her CD also marking the release of the first-ever album based mystery puzzle, complete with treasure for the winner. This is an artist you truely don't want to miss. : Get over to www.emilieautumn.com and sign up for her official mailing list, then come back and browse our constantly-updated catalog. : In Beauty, : Enchant When considering the information the website gave about'' Enchant,'' this page had not been updated since Emilie moved onto her own label, Traitor Records. While Enchant was originally intended to be released on Seraph Records, Autumn split with the record label shortly after releasing the Chambermaid EP. As for their official sponsorship, it is said that Autumn's mother made a number of Autumn's costumes from the Enchant era, when Autumn dressed up as a faerie for her performances. Photographs and Screenshots Download all photographs and screenshots. Pearlruff6.jpg whitepearlruff3.jpg 11486c590.jpg 11496c130.jpg 3c2f91c0.jpg 3c5fc0f0.jpg 3c601170.jpg blacklaceruff3.jpg pearlruff3.jpg pearlruff4.jpg pearlruff5.jpg whitepearlruff4.jpg 0a780970.jpg Enchant store.jpg enchant store.PNG Aintoineruff.jpg|Antoine Ruff whitepearlruff1.jpg|White Pearl Ruff lacecuff2.jpg blackbeadedruff1.jpg|Black Beaded Ruff oberonruff4.jpg|Oberon ruff Links *Access the live website via Google (this is the easiest way to navagate the site now). *Access the website via the Internet Archives *Access the website via the Internet Archives URL#2